Love Don't Cost A Thing
by VaniShed142
Summary: Leo Wyatt has a problem. He needs a wife in less than 24 hours to close a business deal. He turns to his sister Sam, who knows Piper Halliwell who fits his discription, for the gal he needs.Leo and Piper at first don't get along,but will love come at las
1. The Business Deal

Leo Wyatt had a problem, he needed a wife in less than twenty-four hours, with a kid, willing to pretend to be married for a business deal.  
  
" Think, Wyatt. " he told himself. " Who do you know that has a kid, who's divorced, and would be willing to agree to this." Leo paused for a minute. " I can't even believe I told them that I was married! Wait a minute!"  
  
Leo walked over to his phone. He dialed his sister's number; he remembered her telling him, about someone who had a kid, and her husband was dead. Finally, she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Samantha answered.  
  
" Sam, hi, it's Leo."  
  
" Hey, how's my big brother doing?" she asked him.  
  
" Not good," he told her. " Who's that ladies name that has the kid, and her husbands dead?"  
  
" Piper Halliwell. Why?"  
  
Leo sighed. " I need her to pretend to be my wife."  
  
Sam gasped in shock. " What did you do now, Leo? "  
  
" Look, I sorta told the office that I was married, to close a business deal. They wanted someone to represent their company who was, well family oriented."  
  
Sam sighed on the other end of the phone. " I don't know, Leo. When do you need her by?"  
  
" Tomorrow," answered Leo.  
  
" Tomorrow? I don't think she's gonna agree by tomorrow." Sam told him.  
  
" Please, she get's money out of it, and all. Please." Begged Leo.  
  
" Alright, but I won't promise you anything. And if I know Piper, she isn't going to jump right away on this."  
  
Leo practically jumped for joy. " Well, if she does agree, I want you all to come to my house around like nine or ten tonight."  
  
" Okay, I'll see you later, Leo." They each said good-bye.  
  
Sam called Piper over, and told her everything that, Leo told her.  
  
" Wow, it sounds like he's in trouble." Piper said to Sam, refilling her cup of tea.  
  
Sam nodded her head. " I know you were never fond of my brother, and he isn't exaclty fond of you."  
  
Piper gave a cold laugh. " Obviosly! The man didn't even remember my name."  
  
" Please, Piper. I know he's asking a lot from you. "  
  
" That's putting it mildly. I mean, pretending to be his wife, and actually having to like him!" Piper shook her head. " How much money do I get out of it?" she asked Sam, shocking her a little.  
  
" I don't know exaclty, but he did say you will get a lot of money out of this." Sam answered.  
  
" Fine, I'll do it. But it's strictly business."  
  
Sam stared at her oddly. " Yeah, strcitly business."  
  
So, what do you think? Should I continue the story, or not? Please review and tell me so I don't waist my time on this! Thanks! 


	2. Setting The Plans

Thanks for the reviews, and here's chapter 2.  
  
Sam, Piper, and her son headed over to, Leo's. Sam left as soon as she dropped Piper off at Leo's place.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two, and Chris gurgled happily.  
  
" He seems to like you, " Piper said to him.  
  
Leo looked at Chris. He wasn't really all that good with kids. " What's his name?"  
  
" Chris, " Piper answered. " Will you remember is name, or will you forget it like you did mine?"  
  
Leo had a guilty look on his face. " I'm sorry, Piper. But, thanks for doing this. It really means a lot to me. "  
  
" I'm only doing this for the money, because I could use anything I could get. " Piper told him. " How much do I get?"  
  
For a woman, she was preety straight forward, and that's what he looked for in a woman. " Um, three thousand for two weeks. "  
  
Piper smiled. " Three thousand, not bad. "  
  
Chris kept looking at, Leo and he was straining himself so Leo could hold him. Piper noticed this, a bit surprised. " I think he wants you to hold him."  
  
Leo backed away a little.  
  
" What is it?" Piper asked him.  
  
Leo shrugged his shoulders. " Nothing. I never-"  
  
Piper looked at him. " You never held a child before?"  
  
" No, sorry. I was always busy working, I never had time for that." Leo told her.  
  
" It wouldn't hurt to try. After all, you are supposed to be family oriented." Piper pointed out.  
  
" I guess you're right." he answered. She was right in that, he didn't want to slip or make a mistake.  
  
Piper handed Chris over to him. Leo took him in his arms at smiled at the boy. He was cute. Piper looked taken aback at this. It's been a long time since her son was held in a mans arms.  
  
Leo noticed this. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing, everything's fine." Piper answered not wanting him to see her emotions.  
  
"We have to discuss on how we met, and everything. So, why don't we sit down. " Leo offered her, hand back Chris.  
  
" First off, we've been married for five years. We met between my sister, and then we had a child." Leo started.  
  
" Wow, you seemed to have thought everything over quick.'' Piper said to him.  
  
Leo smiled at her. " When you're in business, you have to be quick."  
  
They spent the remainder of the night discussing everything, and telling each other facts about themselve's.  
  
" How did your husband die?" Leo asked her after a while.  
  
Piper looked at him. " That has nothing to do with this. So let's just stick to what we know, and leave him out of it."  
  
" Fine, I was just asking," Leo told her. She had an attitude on her, and she was getting on his nerves.  
  
" And I was just telling you, so now you know." Piper said to him.. " Listen, could you just show me where I'll be sleeping so I could put, Chris to bed?"  
  
Leo showed Piper through out the whole house, and showed her, her room. They each went there seperate ways, without saying goodnight. Will they ever learn to get along, and will Piper open her heart up to another guy? Stay tuned for next chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading, and hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm making these chapters up as I go along, so I don't have anything written before I type them. Sorry if there's any spelling errors, or anything like that. So, as always, please review! 


	3. Convincing The Masses

GRYFFINDOR 620: Thanks for the great reviews, as always.  
  
TELEKENETIC DARKNESS: I must admit, there is a movie like this, but I added a twist to it, obviously anything has a twist when Piper and Leo are in it.  
  
PIPERY03: Yes a lot can come from this. Thanks for reading.  
  
LOST DARKNESS: I will definately continue.  
  
SWEETSOUTHERNBELL07: Me will continue! LOL!  
  
CHAZZA: Thanks for reading and thinking it was great.  
  
LEOPIPER24/7: I would rather die than to have Dan in my story, yuck!!!  
  
MUSE-OF-THE-FAIRIES: I have updated the story, thanks for reading.  
  
MOLLYBALL: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy chapter 3.   
  
CHAPTER 3: CONVINCING THE MASSES  
  
Piper awoke the next morning to the sound of buzzing people. At first she forgot where she was, and then she saw, Leo over by the window holding, Chris. This was something unusual.  
  
" Hey, what's going on out there?" Piper asked him. " And who gave you permission to hold my son?"  
  
Leo looked at her. " Remember, we're playing the married couple, and Chris was crying. I didn't want him to wake you up yet, and those are my business collegeus outside. "  
  
" Oh, " Piper answered meekly. " Well, I guess now I better get up and feed him. Oh, wait, do you want me to make breakfast?"  
  
Leo smiled at her. " That would be great. Oh, here are our wedding rings." he said to her as he held out a gold ring.  
  
" How did you get them so fast?" Piper asked curiosly.  
  
" I called, Sam and she knew someone, and I went and picked them up at around five this morning." Leo answered.  
  
" Okay, then." Piper said to him. She looked down and saw she still had her old wedding ring on. She looked up at Leo a little embarrased.  
  
" Don't worry about it. It's all pretend remember?" Leo said to her as he read her thoughts.  
  
Piper slipped the ring off, and Leo placed the other ring on her finger. He held Piper's hand for a second, and shots of electricity went off in Piper. Leo felt it too, and he let go.  
  
" We better get out there." Piper instructed. " Just let me get dressed."  
  
" Yeah, sure." Leo said not moving.  
  
" We're pretending to be married, and as long as we're pretending, you're not seeing any of me, got it? Now go," Piper said to him.  
  
Leo grinned at Piper, and left still holding Chris. He heard Piper mumble something that closely resembled the word bastard.  
  
" Hey, how's the big guy doing?" said Brad, one of Leo's closest friends, and business partner, who knew the truth.  
  
" He's alright." Leo told him.  
  
" And how's your wife doing?" Brad asked teasing him. The others just thought it was normal for him to ask that.  
  
" She's doing fine." Piper said as she strolled out in jeans and a blue t- shirt. The others straightened themselves out, and each told there name to, Piper. There was Joe, Andy, Max, Pete, and Brad.  
  
" Well, everybody make yourselves comfortable while I make breakfast. Leo, just place Chris in his highchair for me. Thanks." Piper said as she walked out.  
  
" She's a fine woman, Leo." Max told him.  
  
" Yeah, try living with her," Leo joked around.  
  
" I heard that, " Piper said from the kitchen.  
  
Everyone laughed as they sat down and discussed business. About 45 minutes later, Piper announced breakfast was ready.  
  
" Piper, sweety, this is great," Leo said as he eat the french toast.  
  
" Thanks, honey," Piper told Leo who was desprately trying not to laugh. This was all too weird. Here she was making breakfast for her so- called husband, and him calling her sweety. Totally weird.  
  
Chris started crying towards the end of the meal, and Piper announced that she was going to put him down for a nap.  
  
" Leo, why don't you go and help her?" Brad said to him.  
  
" Uh, okay." Leo said.  
  
Leo walked in behind, Piper and she turned around in surprise. " Hello, husband."  
  
" Piper, thanks for cooking breakfast and everything. I hope you know how much I appreciate it."  
  
" I'm just doing it for the money,besides, I can tell what you used to eat for breakfast, nothing. So, I had to make something.  
  
" Thanks. I never did like cooking. So, I guess I'm gonna go back out there. " Leo told her.  
  
" Bye, Leo. I'll be out soon. I want him to settle down a bit." Piper said to Leo.  
  
" Bye." Leo said.  
  
They each shared a look before, Leo exited. Piper thought about her husband, and felt massive guilt. How could she have letten her heart show emotions for another man, especially Leo. Memories of the accident came into her mind, and tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, so it wouldn't scare, Chris. So she blanked out all the horrible memories, and hummed him to sleep.  
  
There's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed. For anyone I didn't mention, sorry, and thanks for the great reviews!! 


	4. The Truth, Tears, And Love

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry bout the errors in typing. And the comma thing is just a bad habit. All my english teachers used to try and help me with that, obviously that didn't help! LOL! Okay here's Chapter 4, and may all the great reviews keep coming.  
  
That evening, Piper forgot where the bathroom was. She accidentally walked into Leo's bedroom.  
  
" Oh my God! " Piper exclaimed as she ran out of his bedroom. Leo was equally shocked. For he was in the middle of changing, and Piper saw everything.  
  
Leo finished getting dressed, and found Piper in the kitchen.  
  
" Leo, I am so sorry!" she apologized, trying not to laugh.  
  
" It's okay. Besides, I think you enjoyed that." Leo said with a smirk.  
  
Piper gasped. " I so did not enjoy that! I don't even like you!"  
  
" Oh, really? Piper, even though we've been with each other for not even two days, am I the only one here who feels something between us?"  
  
Piper shook her head. " Leo, that's ridiculous. We've just met."  
  
" So, that doesn't matter. I know this sounds crazy, but I haven't felt this way in a long time." Leo said to Piper.  
  
" In what way are you talking about?" she asked him.  
  
Leo walked closer to Piper. " You make me feel free. You make me laugh again, and being with Chris is great."  
  
Piper looked at Leo, surprised. " I can't do this Leo. I'm not ready. "  
  
Leo walked even closer to Piper, and he put his arms around her. Piper was beginning to shake nervously, and Leo placed his lips on hers. In a whirl, they were straining against each other. Each needing the other eqaully. Piper was the one, more emotionally swept away. She hasn't felt like this since Richard. Richard, her husband. Piper pulled away from the kiss, wiping away a few tears.  
  
" What's wrong?" Leo asked. Confused by her crying.  
  
" It's Richard." Piper answered.  
  
" Your husband?" Leo asked rhetorically.  
  
Piper nodded her head yes. " Leo, I haven't been with another man in over a year. After the accident, eveything just started slipping away. The only thing I had left, was Chris."  
  
" It's okay, Piper. I'm scared too. But, I think you're husband would want you to be happy after so long of you being faithful to him."  
  
Piper looked up at Leo, wandering if she should tell him what happend.  
  
" What is it?" he asked.  
  
" My husband was shot. He was undercover, to catch a few people who were highly wanted. The one man told him not to move, and he went down to reach for his gun, and the other man without thinking, shot him." Piper said crying.  
  
Leo walked over to her and held her. This woman may have seemed strong, but she was completely lost. He wanted to protect her, love her. But, was she willing to open up her heart again.  
  
" Leo, I'm gonna head to bed. Thanks for comforting me. I appriciate it. "  
  
Leo watched Piper walk away into her bedroom. It was along time that night before Leo fell asleep, trying to figure out his own feelings, and help Piper accept what happned to her husband.  
  
There's Chapter 4. And now you all know how her husband died. And he, thankfully is not Dan. Although I wouldn't mind him getting shot, but I'm tired of him, so there ya go!!!! Thanks for reading. 


	5. Mr Thorton, Leo's Sister, and The Opera

GRYFFINDOR620: I had to add it! Come on! Leo and Piper, when is there not a kissing scene? Until evil Brad came along!  
  
TELEKINETIC DARKNESS: Dan would probably shoot himself. Although I wouldn't mind if he did. Thanks for another review!!  
  
p3CHARMED4EVA: Chris, Dan's son?! Gross. Somebody as good looking as Chris would not come out of greaseball! LOL!  
  
LOST DARKNESS: I didn't know what to be either when I wrote this chapter. Thanks for reading!  
  
SWEETSOUTHERNBELL07: Thank you for all the great reviews! Me very happy too! LOL.  
  
LEOPIPER24/7: No, thank goodness it's not Dan. This isn't Paige's Richard. While I was writing it I just thought of the name. I never realized the coincidence until you pointed it out. Sorry about the confusion!  
  
DRAMAQn621: Thanks for deciding to read my story!!!  
  
PIPERLEO4EVA: I think Piper had some issues when she thought Dan was hot, so did Phoebe though too, so I don't know? Thanks for the review! They' re greatly appreiciated.  
  
Piper was rocking Chris, in Leo's rocking chair. His sister was supposed to be coming over, along with the owner of the business Leo was after.  
  
" Ready?" Leo asked her. He couldn't help but smile on how beautiful she looked sitting there.  
  
" Ready as I'll ever be. " Piper answered putting Chris down in his crib.  
  
Leo and Piper stared at each other for a moment. Piper was still feeling the exact same way she did when Leo kissed her. Apparantly so did Leo. They both walked closer to each other, and before you know it, they were kissing again. This time even more passionately.  
  
" Leo, I'm sorry." Piper answered, as she broke off the kiss. What the hell was she doing? She was acting like a kid.  
  
Leo shook his head. " No need to apologize, Piper. That was acually really good. " He couldn't think of what else to say, and he really hated that his sister, and Mr. Thorton were coming.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Piper looked at Leo. " Later." she said to him smiling. But was she really ready for this? She just met the man three days ago. She was still getting used to that.  
  
Leo opened the door, and his sister smiled at him. " So, how's your marriage doing?"  
  
Leo laughed and hugged her. This surprising his sister, for he hasn't been known as the hugging type. " Wow, I grant that it's going preety well." Sam said as he let go of her.  
  
They each walked into the living room, where Piper was cleaning up a bit. " Hi, Sam!" Piper said.  
  
Sam looked from Piper to Leo, then back again. After the observation, she had a feeling something was going on between the two.  
  
" What?" Piper asked her.  
  
Sam just shook her head. " If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two have fallen in love already."  
  
Piper laughed nervously. Was it that obvious? " Love, we're not in love. We still don't even like each other."  
  
" Okay, whatever you say." Sam said smirking.  
  
The doorbell rang, twenty minutes later. It was definately Mr. Thorton.  
  
Leo opened the door. " Good morning, Mr. Thorton."  
  
" Ah, good morning, Leo." Mr. Thorton replied. He then took a look at Sam. " So, this must be the wife."  
  
Sam laughed at loud on this one. " Actually, I'm Leo's sister. " she said smiling at the old man. " That's Leo's wife. " she said pointing to Piper.  
  
Piper walked over, and shook Mr. Thorton's hand. " Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell Wyatt."  
  
Mr. Thorton looked at Piper and smiled. " Sorry about the mistake. "  
  
Piper shook her head. " Not a problem." she walked over to Leo, and held his hand. " I'm gonna go check on, Chris. " she said to him. Leo bent down and kissed her. Piper had to break the kiss, before she was goiing to loose control. Then she walked away.  
  
Sam noticed this, but Mr. Thorton just looked happy. " So, Leo, shall we adjurn to business?"  
  
Leo nodded his head. " Yes, sir."  
  
Piper was in the bedroom, checking in on Chris. And Sam walked in.  
  
" Hey!" Piper said.  
  
" Okay, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked.  
  
Piper had a confused expression on her face. " What do you mean?"  
  
" Don't play stupid with me. You're falling for my brother, arent' you?"  
  
Piper now had a guilty expression. " Maybe. I don't know what's going on. It's a bit weird for me."  
  
Sam smiled. " You two didn't, you know?"  
  
"No! We haven't done anything remotely close to that." Piper answered.  
  
"Piper, will you come out here for a second?" Leo asked from the living room.  
  
Piper walked out, Sam following her trail. " Yes, sweety?" she asked.  
  
" Mr. Thorton would like us to go to the opera with him tonight." Leo said smiling.  
  
The opera thought Piper. She always wanted to go, but she had to take care of Chris. " Well, what about Chris?" she asked.  
  
" Not a problem. I will take care of my wonderful nephew." Sam said with a sly look.  
  
" Okay. Then I guess it's not a problem. " Piper answered.  
  
They made the arrangements and that night, Piper was going to the opera.  
  
There's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews, as always!! 


	6. Love At Last

GRYFFINDOR620: We should get together, kill two birds in one stone, and stalk Brian!! LoL.  
  
TELEKINETIC DARKNESS: I think you'll enjoy the Piper and Leo action in this chapter, thank you very much for reviewing!!  
  
p3CHARMED4EVA: Thanks for the great review, and reading the new chapter!  
  
SWEETSOUTHERNBELL07: Me think you should go to therapy, J/K. Now you have me saying me!! LOL!  
  
LEOPIPER24/7: Here's the plot, and hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Thank god Piper brought a black sleevless dress with her. She figured something like this would come up sooner or later. As she was combing her long brown hair, Leo walked into the room. He froze for a second, stunned by how great she looked. And she stopped brushing her hair, stunned by how hot he looked.  
  
" Piper, you look wonerful. " Leo said to her.  
  
Piper smiled at the compliment, lost in what to say. " You look good too, Leo."  
  
" Are you finshed with getting ready, and all?" he asked her.  
  
" Yep. Are you ready to go to the opera my good man?" Piper asked teasingly.  
  
Leo staightned up and held out his arm for Piper to put her hand on it. " Yes, mylady. Shall we go?"  
  
They both laughed, and met Mr. Thorton at nine.  
  
" There's the couple I've been telling you about, my dear. " Mr. Thorton said to his wife, as Leo and Piper approached them.  
  
Mrs. Thorton sighed. " You could tell you two are in love miles away! I noticed it when my husband just pointed it out."  
  
" Thank you, Mrs. Thorton." Piper said as they sat down.  
  
The show started, and Piper was totally enjoying the show, until Leo started rubbing her leg. She looked up at him, and smiled. Then she turned back trying to pay attention to the show, but it obviously was not working.  
  
" Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Piper asked, a litte too loud. But, the Thorton's were so into the show, the hardly noticed. Piper looked at Leo.  
  
" I have a room, where we could be alone." Leo hinted.  
  
" What?" Piper asked shocked and excited all at the same time.  
  
" Come on. There so into the show, they won't notice. " Leo said.  
  
Piper looked over to the others, and he was right. A bomb could go off, and they wouldn't move. Both Piper and Leo got up, and snuck out. Leo held Piper's hand as they rounded the corner, and walked into a guest room.  
  
" Leo!" Piper said as he pushed her against the door, leaning against her.  
  
" God, I want you so bad." he said as he began to slipp of her straps.  
  
They each began kissing one another with all the pent up passion boiling inside them. Piper was trying to rip Leo's shirt off, and pushed him on the bed. In a second he was on top of her, kissing her everywhere.  
  
" Leo, please." Piper begged him. He was tormenting her, and teasing her. Kissing her neck, then her breasts, until she cried out in a need so hot.  
  
Leo held back a second. And together they were joined as one. Piper cried out, and never knew such love. Richard was always a good at lovemaking, but Leo, Leo was even better.  
  
" Piper, I love you." Leo said to her.  
  
Piper smiled up at him, and stroked his hair. " I love you too. Maybe we should get back?" she suggested.  
  
Leo nodded his head. " Yeah, I guess we should. We still have all next week with each other. "  
  
Piper smiled at him. " And we have tonight when we get home."  
  
Leo laughed at kissed her. They both got dressed, and returned to the show. Piper got what she wanted that nigh. The opera and Leo.  
  
There! Now Piper and Leo are both happily in love, but is something evil lurking in the shadows trying to break them up? Haha, just kidding. I'm not Brad Kern, or Spelling. God help me if I was. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!!! 


	7. Popping the Question, And A Surprise

Thanks for all the great reviews! I love them all!!! Love them!!! Okay, here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy!!  
  
Piper and Leo slept together in the same room that night at his house. Leo was holding Chris in his arms, holding him with true love for the first time.  
  
Piper noticed this. " You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Leo nodded his head. " I do. It's weird. Three days ago, I was alone and didn't like kids all that much. "  
  
" Or women, " Piper said with a smile.  
  
Leo gave her a look that told her he was serious. " I want to ask you something."  
  
" What is it?" Piper asked him.  
  
Leo paused. " Piper, would you?"  
  
" Would I what, Leo?"  
  
" Would you consider marrying me for real?" He searched her eyes as she stared at him wide eyed.  
  
There was a silence that filled the room. Her thoughts immediatly going to the future. She pictured herself standing at the alter, with Leo by her side. Her family behind her, Chris trying to stand holding the rings in his hands. She smiled as she pictured more of their future. A little daughter and Chris playing together in the sandbox. Leo still holding Piper in his arms, the way he always did.  
  
Piper turned to face him, her eyes watering a bit from her tears. " I will, Leo. "  
  
Leo smiled wider, and held her chin his hand. He pulled her in for a kiss, and it was a kiss of promise. But most of all, it was a kiss binding them together forever.  
  
" I love you, Piper." Leo said.  
  
" I love you too, Leo." Piper wiped away tears that were now pouring down her face. She knew she was acting weird, but she couldn't help crying.  
  
" What is it, Piper?"  
  
" It's just that, I've never been happier in my entire life!" She said laughing, and sobbing at the same time.  
  
At this moment, Leo couldn't help but burst out laughing. Chris started laughing too, but he obviously had no idea what was going on.  
  
" I mean, it's all so sudden, like it's unreal. But it is real, all of this." Piper said confused out of her mind.  
  
Leo put his finger on her lips. " Piper, can we put Chris in his crib? So we can you know?"  
  
Piper laughed, and Leo handed her son over. She got up, and placed him in his crib.  
  
For the whole night, Leo and Piper made love. Their love was more than anything they had ever had in life. It was more real and right, than any of the mistakes they made in their life. It was love, and it was theirs. No one could take it away from them. Forever, they were meant to be.  
  
Sorry, it was short, but I've got some good stuff coming, and I might break them up, cuz I know how everyone hates that, and they don't want that to happen.  
  
Fooled you guys again!! I'm not going to break them up, so you can all breath again, and go back to being normal, and not try to kill me!! Soon, Chapter 8 will be up!!!! 


	8. The Reaction Of Leo

Thank you for all the great reviews!!! Sorry about the long update, I've been rather busy. Here's the awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy! I'm really, really sorry for being so late! I'll be surprised if you guys will read this chapter! Again, sorry.  
  
The first week went by and all was great. They told Leo's sister about the news, and she couldn't have been happier. Piper was cleaning the kitchen, when all of a sudden she got a wave of dizziness. She put her hand to her forhead, and sat down.

Leo walked in and saw Piper. " Honey, what's wrong?"

Piper shook her head. " I don't know. I keep getting these dizzy spells."  
  
" When did they start?" Leo asked sitting down next to her.

" Um, yesterday. But I don't think it's anything to worry about." Piper told Leo.

" Well, I have a meeting today, so I better get going." They kissed each other goodbye.

Piper got up and walked into the bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat open, and threw up. She knew what these symtoms were, she experienced these when she was pregnant with Chris. Piper went to the store and got a pregnancy test. She waited for the results wheen she got home. She looked at the tester. She was pregnant.

Piper smiled to herself. The day flew by, and she cooked a special dinner, and set the table loaded with candles. Leo came home to find Piper sitting at the table with a black dress on.

" Piper, what's with the candles?" Leo asked with mild interest.

Piper walked slowly over to Leo. She led him to the table and sat him down. She went down on her knees and brushed her hair out of her face. " Leo, I have something very important to tell you, and I don't know how you will react to the news."

" Piper, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." Leo said encouragingly.

" Well, here goes. Leo, I'm pregnant." Piper paused holding a breath for his reaction. She sighed greatly as he smiled.

" Piper, if I wasn't sitting, I think I'd be passed out on the floor right now." Leo said holding her in his arms.

" So, you're not mad I gather?"

" Mad? Why would I be mad? This is the best news I've recieved all day!" Leo said helping her up.

" Leo, you have no idea what a relief it is for me to hear that." Piper said to him.

" Wow, we have so much to plan. We got pick out a name, clothes! We got get movin Piper!" Leo exclaimed.

Piper couldn't help but burst out laughing " So, you want to find out now if it's a boy or a girl?"

" No. I want to be surprised. That way, we could have two different lists of names, and buy tons of clothes. Money is definately not a problem." Leo siad.

" Hey, I thought you didn't like kids?" she asked him playfully.

" Well, now I still don't like kids. I love them now, and women too." Leo said hugging her.

Piper punched him kidding around and smiled up at him. " You better be joking. I want to be the only wom_an_ you love in your life."

" Piper, you don't have to worry." Leo looked at her seriously. " I love you, and only you. And I'm ready to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Piper wiped away a few tears that escaped her eyes. " God, you always know how to make me cry. I love you too Leo."

And together that night once more they made love. Again. So, a few days from this night, they will be getting married and sharing their lives together.

Sorry again about the long, long, long, long update. I haven't been on for awhile. I've been preety preocupied. More updates soon. I know this chapter was short, but there are going to be more chapters. Even a sequal maybe. Review and tell me what you think. So thanks for reading!


End file.
